Ue, não era você?
by mix.luh-chan
Summary: Ele estava arrasado... Ela nem sabia de nada... Um mal entendido que pode, com certeza, mudar a vida de ambos!


E lá estava ele, deprimido, jogado no sofá da sala, o controle de vídeo-game na mão, a cabeça pendendo para o lado de fora do sofá, de modo que ficasse de cabeça para baixo. Nem podia imaginar que ela faria tal coisa. Tinha somente saído por umas semanas da cidade e voltava noiva? Como podia...? Tinham 17 anos, que maluquice... Mas, problema maior nem era esse. Era a declaração que ela lhe fizera, e ele... Tolo, idiota, tinha retribuído, dizendo amá-la na mesma intensidade. Claro que ele amava, mas ela, não ela não. Senão como poderia estar se casando aos dezessete com um cara que mal conhecia e ainda mandava lhe avisar... Aquela garota não tinha escrúpulos.

– SASUKE... Não se deite assim menino, o sangue desce pra cabeça, e você passa mal. – Caiu do sofá no momento em que a avó – que gostava imensamente, mas, dependendo de circunstancias, poderia passar a odiar – apareceu na sala de TV berrando seu nome. Sinceramente, odiava quando a avó ficava muito tempo na sua casa, gostava de ir a casa dela, mas ela ir a sua casa era odiável... Mais odiável ainda era essa mania que a velha senhora tinha de gritar, assustando qualquer um que estivesse por perto, seja por uma coisa grave ou não.

– Tudo bem vó. – Levantou-se, suspirando. Massageou a cabeça... Bom, o sangue não tinha ido para a cabeça, mas tinha ganhado um novo galo. Anotou mentalmente, não deitar-se daquela maneira no sofá quando a avó estivesse. – Vou dar uma volta, tudo bem?

– Tudo bem querido, só não demore.

Desligou o vídeo-game – que nem estava jogando para dizer a verdade – e deixou a TV ligada, ciente de que a senhora gostava da novela da tarde, caminhou calmamente até a cozinha, pegou uma lata de refrigerante na geladeira e saiu pela porta dos fundos. Não sabia aonde ir... Sabia, só não queria admitir. Queria ir até _ela_, mas não iria... Não depois do que ela havia feito.

Caminhou olhando para o céu – de um azul tão vivo e intenso que quase não podia acreditar – sem errar nem uma vez sequer o caminho, e quando olhou em vota reconheceu o lugar, fez uma careta, o único onde não queria estar.

Recomeçou a andar e parou em frente a casa do irmão, que por ironia era perto da casa _dela_. Tocou a campainha e esperou, trinta segundos exatamente foi o tempo que o irmão levou para atender a porta, bem a vontade, sem se importar se alguém da rua fosse ver, usava uma cueca samba canção preta com bolinhas vermelhas – provavelmente presente da mãe, ou avó. O mais velho fez uma careta, e Sasuke ficou imaginando se havia atrapalhado algo.

– O que faz aqui, Sasuke? – O tom de voz visivelmente irritado confirmou sua suspeita.

– Estava sem fazer nada em casa e resolvi dar uma volta, a vovó estava me deixando louco. Por que, atrapalho algo? – O mais novo mostrou um sorriso malicioso, mostrando que sabia perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo antes de chegar. Aquilo deixou o mais velho vermelho... De raiva. Oras, o que aquele moleque ainda estava fazendo ali se sabia que estava ocupado... Sua vontade foi de chutá-lo, mas passou no momento em que percebeu que o único motivo de Sasuke ter saído de casa não era nem a avó, nem o tédio, era um motivo maior, senão, nem estaria ali, afinal não o procurava quando a coisa não era seria. "Aproveitador", pensou.

– Vem logo moleque, tenho mais coisas a fazer. – Puxou o mais novo pela orelha, bem de leve, somente uma maneira de 'pegar no pé' do rapaz.

– Sei bem que coisas. – O garoto provocou, o tom de voz mostrando o obvio.

– E fale baixo, se ela escutar, não vai gostar nadinha.

– Huh, meu irmãozinho idiota esta dominado? Me diz, ainda é aquela que você levou lá em casa? A mesma que você esta namorando a... – Fez uma pausa e contou nos dedos. – Três meses. – Completou surpreso, afinal o irmão só tinha casinhos de dois dias. – Um recorde, hum. O que durou mais tempo foi aquele de u... – Não pode completar, sua boca havia sido tapada pela mão de Itachi. Este fato fez uma careta de sua parte surgir, onde será que o irmão tinha colocado aquela mão? Só de imaginar ficava enjoado. Tirou-a de lá rapidamente.

– Está louco besta? Imagina se Yuki escuta... Ela me mata! – Sussurrou a ultima sentença, a voz denotando que a namorada realmente seria capaz de tal coisa.

– Por quê? – A pergunta foi simples rápida e objetiva.

O mais velho olhou o rosto do irmão sentado a sua frente e suspirou. Céus, ele era tão curioso.

– Porque ela acha que eu sempre fui um cara serio. Ela acredita que meu relacionamento mais breve durou sete meses.

O Uchiha mais novo ao olhar o rosto meio corado do irmão e direcionado a algum ponto do chão da sala – provavelmente uma cueca escondida atrás do sofá – que não conseguia enxergar, não conseguiu se segurar, fez a única coisa que poderia fazer. Deixou as cordas vocais falarem de um jeito diferente... Risadas, deixou a garganta explodir em risadas, não podia conte-las, caiu no chão de tanto rir, o contado de seu corpo com o chão do cômodo fez um estrondo seco, fazendo alguma coisa no andar de cima se alarmar e movimentar-se. Escutaram passos, mas Sasuke ainda não podia parar de gargalhar, nem sabia o que tina de engraçado naquilo, só sabia que aquela era a maior mentira que já havia escutado.

– _Itachi, amor. O que esta acontecendo?_ – A voz vinda da escada fez o mais novo dos irmãos de se endireitar no chão, levantou-se rapidamente, se acomodando no sofá, somente para cair de novo. Só não sabia se era pelo tapa na nuca que levará de Itachi, ou se pela cena que estava vendo agora. A cunhada parada na escada, enrrolada somente num lençol, o olhar irritado sendo direcionado para si. O olhar aos poucos foi se suavizando, ela parecia ter reconhecido sua pessoa.

– Ora, ora se não é o irmãozinho do Itachi, o que faz aqui Sasuke?

– Oh, nada. Só conversando um pouco.

– Hum, tudo bem. Só não demore amor, acho que precisamos conversar... Tchau cunhadinho. – A mulher subiu as escadas. Calma, sem pressa, claramente provocando o namorado.

– Fala logo Sasuke. – Itachi pediu, quase implorando para o irmão ser rápido.

Sasuke retrocedeu, não querendo responder a pergunta do irmão mais velho. Itachi lhe lançou um olhar de que não desistiria enquanto não esclarecesse as coisas. Deu-se por vencido.

– É a Sakura. – Itachi já imaginava. – Ela vai se casar hoje. – Ora, essa ele não imaginava, não era a mais velha das irmãs Haruno que se casaria? Oh! Tinha entendido, ou aquilo era uma pegadinha feita com seu irmão mais novo ou um recado mal dado. Sinceramente, optava por um recado mal dado, e a podia até imaginar quem havia feito tal proeza. Tinha certeza que era a mais velha, primeiro: porque era uma velha amiga sua, segundo: quem?, Meu Deus, em sua sã consciência se casaria com dezessete anos de idade? Segurou o riso, deixaria Sasuke sofrer mais um pouco, não lhe diria nada, mas...

– Se você gosta dela, impeça. – Foi sua sugestão. Poda até imaginar a cena; Sasuke entrando na igreja quando o padre falava se alguém tem alguma coisa a dizer, que fale agora o cale-se para sempre, enquanto o resto do pessoal olhava para ele como se fosse um lunático, e oh, como queria poder estar lá no momento, filmando tudo.

– Você acha que eu devo? – A voz incrivelmente inocente do mais novo o fez querer estar lá mais do que nunca...

– Acho! – Foi o que respondeu, para logo observar o caçula levantar-se e sair porta afora. Não aguentou, desabou no sofá e riu, gargalhou como a muito não fazia.

– _Amoor... Sobe logo. _– A voz incrivelmente sexy no andar de cima o fez acordar e se lembrar que ainda tinha muita coisa a fazer.

– Já estou subindo, Yuki... – Com a voz rouca de desejo respondeu, subiu as escadas sorrindo malicioso.

••••••

Continuou caminhando a passos firmes, sabia onde tinha que ir, tinha que ir até _ela_ , e ele foi, foi atrás do seu sonho, mas, quem disse que um sonho não podia virar um pesadelo. Sasuke Uchiha estava prestes a descobrir este fato.

Avistou de longe a escadaria da igreja – que não era pequena – e desejou que pudesse voar. Bom, o que não fazia por amor, não é? Apressou o passo e logo estava subindo as infinitas escadas. Quatro minutos depois estava parado em frente a porta da igreja, dez segundos foi o que levou para chutar a porta da igreja e menos de meio milésimo foi o que precisou para notar os olhares espantados sobre si. Respirou fundo... Estava na hora.

– PARE O CERIMONIA, EU NÃO POSSO DEIXAR A GAROTA QUE EU GOSTO SE CASAR! – Exclamou a plenos pulmões. O noivo se virou para fita-lo e o Uchiha se assustou. Aquele não era o namorado da Haruno mais velha, a irmã de Sakura? Assustado direcionou o olhar para a noiva e... Ei aquela não era Sakura, era a irmã de Sakura. Arregalou os olhos, agora prestando a atenção na situação em quem estava. Era obvio agora, não era Sakura se casando, era a irmã de Sakura, e aquilo tudo era só um grande mal entendido, que tinha sido causado por NARUTO. Iria matá-lo! Sentiu o rosto esquentar e sabia que naquele momento não estava corado, estava escarlate.

– Sasuke? SASUKE? – Olhou a voz que lhe chamava, era _ela_. Estranhou as vestes que ela usava, uma bermuda, uma regata e sandália de salto, bem ao estilo dela mesmo.

– Ué... Não era você? – Repreendeu-se mentalmente por fazer esta pergunta idiota. Olhou o rosto da moça.

– O que você está fazendo ai parado no meio da igreja? – Só ai o rapaz se lembrou da situação que se encontrava. O Uchiha não respondeu, e a Haruno se sentiu na responsabilidade de tira-lo de lá. Puxou-o pelo braço para longe daquela confusão.

– O que você estava fazendo ali? – Ela perguntou novamente.

– Estava atrás de você. – O garoto respondeu. Rápido e objetivo.

– Por quê? – Pergunta rápida.

– Porque eu gosto de você? – Ele estava sendo irônico.

– Serio? – Ela, mais ainda. – Ei, o Itachi não te contou que o casamento era da minha irmã? – Ora, então ele sabia? Canalha, acertaria as contas com ele depois.

– O recado chegou meio torto sabe? – Ele ainda estava sendo irônico. Ela não respondeu, apenas uma veia em sua testa se pronunciou. Ele não esperou mais nada, apenas a abraçou pela cintura e a trouxe para perto, encostando seus lábios nos dela. Com o tempo os olhos arregalados da moça foram se normalizando, e ela correspondeu ao beijo.

– Quem foi que te deu o recado? – A moça perguntou, assim que se separaram.

– Naruto. – Uma veia apareceu na testa do rapaz.

– Sabe?

– Hum?

– Podemos matar o Naruto mais tarde. – Ela sugeriu, as intenções estampadas na expressão, espantosamente macabra.

– Claro. – Voltaram a se beijar.

Mataria Itachi também, mas isso depois. Tinha coisas importantes a fazer agora.

**Owari**


End file.
